


Bath Time

by chamberlainislife



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: Bathtubs, Gen, Kit's Mother, Servants, Tears, Teddy Bears, baby kit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamberlainislife/pseuds/chamberlainislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 year old Kit has a tantrum when he is told he has to take a bath. Typical story about little children and their changing moods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> I might add a sequel. Please comment if needed!!

"Your royal highness. It is time for your bath," said Marie, one of kit's personal servants. The little 3 year old was in his chamber playing with his countless teddies and toys. When he heard the word "bath", he looked up. He then frowned and defiantly crossed his tiny arms across his chest.  
"No," he replied, making a ridiculous pouting face. "No bath. No water!"  
"But your highness," said Marie. "Little princes must be clean. Don't you want to be clean?"  
"Yes," said kit. "No smelly."  
"Then take a bath."  
"No wet," screamed Kit. He then turned over onto his stomach and started to cry.  
" your highness, your being very difficult!! I thought you loved your baths," said Marie, squatting down to stroke his wild curls.  
"No water. Drown," said the little boy, trying to hold in his sniffles.  
"My dear Prince. No need to worry. I will take care of you," promised Marie. "But you've always loved your baths."  
"I don't wanna," said kit.  
" you'll go to bed right after. You want to go into your bed, don't you?"  
"Yes," said Kit.  
"You need a bath before bed so you can be clean and have a good night sleep."  
"Fine," said the little boy.  
"Very good boy. Come," said Marie, picking kit up and carrying him to his bathing room. She then undressed him and placed him into the golden tub filled with warm water and rose petals.  
"Fun," said kit, splashing water around in the tub, giggling and clapping his hands.  
"I told you so," said Marie, smiling at the little boy who was splashing around and giggling as the rose petals rode the waves he made. 

Later, Marie lifted kit out of the tub and dryed him with a soft fluffy towel. The little boy giggled.  
"I love bath," he said as Marie dressed him into his night-shirt.  
"I know you do. You were just being difficult. But all young children are like that." Said Marie. She knew what it was like with children. She had a younger brother and he would love something one day and hate the same thing the next day. She still had a smile on her face when she and some other servants helped him into bed.  
"Your mama will be here soon to say goodnight. Now wait here and be a good boy," said Marie as she and another servant pulled the covers up. She the left the room to fetch the queen only to see her and her husband already walking towards the prince's chamber.  
"Your majesties," she said and curtsied deeply. "Your son is in bed now."  
"Thank you, Marie," said the queen. "Your job is done. We will take over from here," she replied, taking her husband's hand. They walkied into their son's room.  
"Mamma. Papa," said the little boy clapping his hands when he saw his mother.  
The queen smiled and leaned over the giant bed to hold her son's hand while her husband grabbed a book from the bookshelf. Marie smiled as she watched the royals sit on both sides of the prince's bed and read him his bedtime story. Sometimes he was difficult but was a beautiful and special child.


End file.
